gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Complications
|todo = Go to the house. Find a way into the house. Take out the gardener. Retrieve the car. Take the car to the dealership. Ram through the dealership window. Beat up Simeon. Return to the dealership before the Cops are alerted. (If attempting to leave the fight) |location = Premium Deluxe Motorsport, Los Santos |fail = Wasted Busted Simeon's deal was disrupted Household residents alerted Vehicle destroyed Michael's instructions were ignored. The job was blown House residents attacked The cops were alerted Michael fled the fight |reward = Abilty to play as Michael Michael's mansion Strip Club Cinemas Fairground Golf Tennis Michael De Santa as a Director Mode character. |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Michael De Santa |unlocks = Father/Son |unlockedby = Repossession}} Complications is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto V'' given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by car dealer Simeon Yetarian. Fellow protagonist Michael De Santa is also playable during the mission's final sequence. Description Simeon is seen arranging a deal with Mr. Kenneth in the front parking lot right outside his dealership. Simeon orders Franklin to steal a yellow Karin BeeJay XL that Jimmy De Santa bought from him from Michael's mansion. Before arriving at the house, Simeon will call Franklin, showing his anger after failing to deliver the Bagger from the previous mission. Upon arriving, Franklin knocks out the gardener and proceeds to sneak into Michael's home. Franklin needs to navigate the house in a stealthy manner to avoid alerting its residents, passing through the kitchen, and entering the garage to steal the car. Franklin manages to successfully steal the car and drives away from Michael's home back to the dealership. Suddenly Michael, who was hidden in the truck's backseat, points a gun at Franklin's head and threatens him, asking him who he is working for and ordering him to continue driving back towards the dealership. Franklin stops near the dealership, and Michael then orders him to drive through the dealership window. A short cutscene plays where Michael quickly gives Franklin some cash and tells him to leave the scene. The player then has to beat up Simeon. After sufficiently beating Simeon enough, another cutscene is triggered. Michael orders Simeon to leave his son alone, and then threatens him not to cross him again. Gold Medal Objectives *Mission Time - Finish the mission in 5 minutes. **Skip the cutscenes. Don't try any doors, go straight onto the truck and move quickly through the house, use the ability to drive back faster. *Can't Touch This - Take no damage during the fight with Simeon. **Use the ability right before the fight starts to get an advantage and then repeatedly punch Simeon, without stopping, to stop Simeon doing counter attacks. *Dirt Nap - Knock out the gardener with a stealth attack. **Jump the wall, go in to stealth mode and walk over to Carlos and press circle/B once. Aftermath * It is possible for Michael to call Dave Norton at the end of this mission. Dave will ask Michael about how his life with Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy are doing in which Michael will lie in response that things are going well. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Traffic accidents are common enough in Los Santos. Traffic accidents involving parked cars are not uncommon. Traffic accidents involving cars parked inside a dealership are still unusual, however, but that is just what happened yesterday in Pillbox Hill. A deranged or possibly drunk joyrider drove his car straight into the showroom of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. The owner, Mr. Simeon Yetarian, was injured in the accident, but the driver fled the scene before cops could get there. Mr. Yetarian told our reporter "I am a well-known philanthropist and charity worker as well as an excellent car dealer. Therefore I can only say it is greatly unfortunate that a chubby alcoholic would consider my showroom an acceptable place to crash his car. I am hoping given all the work I do in the community and especially for race relations that the city will help me pay for the damage." A spokesman for the city commented "we have no comment at this time." Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "I'm sorry about the shady lease but was it really necessary to destroy the car? And can I get another one? Maybe by tomorrow? Got plans that's all thx." *Lamar Davis - "Thanks again for getting us fired! Last time you get up my face about making dumb moves." *Simeon Yetarian-"All I did for you! You can blame Franklin for blowing your only chance at escaping the ghetto and making a career for yourself in automobile industry. I am glad I withheld your commission now - it will go towards repairing my showroom!" Bleeter Posts *@JimmyDS - "u think uve got it bad dikheads sum mothafucka just robbed my new wheels sux a massif dick lemme tell u." *@PremiumDeluxeMotorsport - "Again I am victim of vicious hate crime. Vandalized and attacked by another racist who cannot stand to see hardworking taxpaying armenian american succeed." Weazel News A car dealership in Pillbox Hill was destroyed, when a joyrider, smashed into the showroom. Premium Deluxe Motorsport has come under investigation for loan scams and high interest rate financing. But the owner, Simeon Yetarian, assured police, that this incident was purely an accident, and not a disgruntled customer. One man witnessed the carnage. "It was crazy as hell, that dude must of been tweakin, I know I am. You got a washing machine I could take apart?" Gallery In-Game Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS1.png|Franklin arriving at Simeon's. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS2.png|Franklin setting off to Michael's house. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS3.png|Franklin getting a call from Simeon about the bike from Repossession. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS4.png|Simeon threatening Franklin. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS5.png|Simeon telling Franklin how to enter. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS6.png|Arriving at Michael's house. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS7.png|Knocking out the gardener. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS8.png|Franklin climbing through the window. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS9.png|Franklin sneaking past Tracey. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS10.png|Franklin sneaking past Amanda and her coach. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS11.png|Franklin taking the car from the garage. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS12.png|Franklin informing Simeon. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS13.png|Michael sneaking up on Franklin. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS14.png|Franklin and Michael arriving at Simeon's. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS15.png|Michael questioning Franklin. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS16.png|Michael telling Franklin to smash the window. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS17.png|The car breaking through the window. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS18.png|Simeon's reaction. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS19.png|Michael paying Franklin. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS20.png|Michael fighting Simeon. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS21.png|Michael interrogating Simeon. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS22.png|Michael threatening Simeon. Complications-Mission-GTAV-SS23.png|Gold medal. Rewards The player can now play as Michael and can now use Michael's mansion as a safehouse. In addition, Strip Clubs, Cinemas, the Fairground, Golf, and Tennis are unlocked. Soundtrack Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Complications|Complications Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Complications (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Complications - GTA 5 100 % Gold Trivia *When Michael places a handgun to Franklin's head in the car, he refers to the gun as a 9mm, although in Ammu-Nation, the gun's description says its a .45 caliber. This is an obvious mistake on Ammu-Nation's part as the weapon in question is based on the Taurus PT92AF, which is chambered in 9mm. *When the player crashes into Simeon's dealership, the BeeJay XL he is driving has a noticeably more aggressive engine tone; in reality, this is simply a unique sound effect played over this one scene but the player can keep it by storing it in his safehouse's garage. *The objective in this mission "Can't touch this" is likely a reference to the famous MC Hammer song "U Can't Touch This". *If Franklin looks in the back seat before entering the car, it is possible to see a red blanket laid down across the seat (where Michael is hiding), although Michael cannot be made to trigger until Franklin gets into the car. *Approaching any resident will result in an unique mission fail cutscene. *If Michael leaves Premium Deluxe Motorsport before defeating Simeon in the fist-fight, Simeon will alert the police and the mission will fail. *If the player switches to Franklin after the mission, he will talk to Lamar on the phone telling him about how they got fired because of Lamar stealing the Bagger and Franklin crashing the car. *After completing the mission and heading to Michael's house as Michael, Franklin's special Buffalo may appear to still be there, which can be saved in Michael's garage. *If the player damages Jimmy's car before entering it, Michael will stand up immediately when Franklin enters the car. This will skip a phone call between Franklin and Simeon and change Michael's quote from "you just keep driving where you're going" to "take me where you were going". *If the player drives too far from the dealership or go a different way to the way Michael wants Franklin to go, he will knock Franklin out by hitting his right temple with his pistol and the mission will fail. *The player can kill Carlos without failing the mission by using a melee or suppressed weapon. Killing him won't affect the storyline though, and he will respawn at the mansion afterwards. *Using stealth, it's possible to explore the mansion without being spotted. Aside from Amanda flirting with her tennis coach in the kitchen, Jimmy can be observed in his room playing video games, and Tracey will be lying on her bed, talking on the phone (but her back will be conveniently to the door). Jimmy is so distracted by the game, it's actually possible for Franklin to stand in the doorway and not be noticed. *At the conclusion of the mission, Michael can re-enter the dealership and take any of the cars on display. Strangely however, if the player saves a car in their garage, the vehicle will despawn the next time the player enters the garage. **Coincidentally, Jimmy's crashed BeeJay XL will still be at the dealership and be driven by the player. Unlike the vehicles stolen from the showroom, Jimmy's crashed BeeJay XL can be kept and it will be automatically repaired. However, like the vehicles inside the dealership, the BeeJay XL will disappear from the player's garage. This has been fixed in the enhanced version. * Additionally, having the two protagonists meet after this mission (probably easiest for Michael to run up the road from the dealership to Franklin, or vice versa) will reveal a unique conversation for that point in the story. Michael apologises for losing Franklin his job, and Franklin apologises for robbing Jimmy's BeeJay XL. The conversation ends with Michael asking Franklin to drop by for a beer sometime, paving the way for the next mission, Father/Son. If Michael or Franklin meet again like this, neither will want to hang out. Instead Michael will claim to be busy, asking "Is it important?", or Franklin would claim to have an appointment. At a later point in the game of course, friend activities would become available for the two protagonists. * If you use Franklin's special ability during when Michael sits up and puts the gun against his head the BeeJay XL will catapult forward. Navigation }} de:Komplikationen pl:Komplikacje Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V